


Family Oddness

by viridianaln9



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Big Brothers, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Q & Darcy are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Darcy has always been odd, but what if she was not the only one and her family was odder than anyone else would ever believe.





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Let's try it out.

**One: The Phone Call**

 

Darcy was trying to get Jane to eat and that was not something easy to do, but that was not the only thing she was trying to do she moved around the floors and gave Bruce his tea and some blueberry's to Tony to keep him happy. Everyone seemed to be in peace which was something that surprised her, that is until her phone vibrated, she looked at it and saw the phone number; she ignored the call, like she always did, because she didn't need the drama at the moment she was feeding her scientist.

 

"Darcy can you give me the paper work on the wormholes?" Jane asked.

 

"Yeah." Darcy told her. Jane was working on her things when her phone went off, that seemed to break her out of her funk.

 

"What?" Jane said and answers the phone.

"Hello…" she said and listened in.

 

"Here." Darcy told her giving her the papers.

 

"Darce the call is for you, from a woman whose name is Anthea." Jane told her. Darcy tried not to growl before grabbing the phone and putting in her ear she didn't even let Anthea talk.

 

"No and tell him not to call my friends phone or anyone in my job or I will do something incredibly evil to him." She growled into the phone before clicking and giving it back to a confuse Jane.

 

"Who was that?" Jane asked.

 

"My brother's ' _buddy' I_ don't know what they are." Darcy said with a slight smirk, she wasn't going to tell Jane that Anthea or whatever her name was this week was her brother's PA, she liked getting him in trouble.

 

"What does he want with you?" Jane asked her, Jane didn't know anything about Darcy's family since her intern even if she can talk her ear off sometimes never talked about her family it was one of the subjects she avoided but in Avengers Tower that particular subject was always avoided so it didn't surprise her at all.

 

"He wants to do a family meeting, but I won't do it, you cannot pay me enough to be in the same room as my brothers." Darcy told her. Though the real reason was she didn't want to be near Mycroft and his all-seeing eyes, there was a reason she moved to America when she could to get away from his jurisdiction. Danforth, her twin, had done the sanest thing and gotten rid of his name to only have a single letter to his name and added a 00 to his protection detail.

 

"Oh." Jane told her.

 

"If this same number calls you or something like that just hang up." Darcy told her.

 

"Okay, but your brother troubles cannot be as bad as Thor's." Jane told her.

 

"Oh, I'm not sure about that they may not be gods but…" Darcy let it go thinking one was the British Government, the Consulting Detective and the Quartermaster, yeah, her life was very odd.

 

"But?" Jane asked.

 

"There are just very different." Darcy told them.

 

"What do they do you never told me that?" Jane told her.

 

"One of them is a business man, the other works with the police and the last works with computers." Darcy told her it was the cover story she used when someone asked.

 

"Oh." Jane said. "That doesn't sound terrible."

 

"I know." Darcy said with a smile.

 

"Are any of your brothers married?" Jane asked.

 

"Nope, yes, kind of not really, they're all in relationship that they love and god blessed them because their partners have so much patience." Darcy said with and smirk thinking about, James, John, and Greg.

 

"They seem like they would be nice to meet sometime." Jane told her.

 

"No they aren't well the oldest isn't the other two might be alright." Darcy said before walking away. Jane shook her head because she didn't understand her assistant.

 

 

 


	2. Meeting Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Darcy meet Greg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the reviews. They keep me writing.  
> Alright these few chapters will be out of order.

_**Two: Meeting Greg** _

 

Darcy was cursing, S.H.I.E.L.D., Jane, the Avengers and everyone in between that she could. She had been asked nicely to come with Pepper to London and it wasn't like she was complaining because well she got to go on shopping spree and got to put the fear of God in the name of Tony Stark, in the world and that was awesome. Also she was the only normal 'person' that could come and act as her P.A. even if she was doing more than that.

 

"Hate being here." she murmured.

 

Thankfully she had been given a day off by Pepper and that was good for her, she got to explore. So as she came out of a tour, she saw a police car with a man standing there, he was older with gray hair that didn't look bad on him if she could imagine, she ignored him and was going to walk to one of the other tours.

 

#

 

Greg really hated his boyfriend at the moment. He saw the Hotel and wonder what the heck he was doing kidnapping the poor young woman. He had been given a photo to know who it was. Mycroft had told him that she was incredibly important for a case which was complete bollocks if anyone asked him.

 

So when he saw her, he walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss?" she looked up at him, her glasses covering her eyes.

 

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked him, she was American he could tell by the accent. He had done the usual check and she worked with the Stark Industries which really what the hell was Mycroft thinking.

 

"Are you Darcy Lewis?" he asked her.

 

"Who wants to know?" she asked him and gave him this look very similar to Mycroft and Sherlock that made him feel like an idiot.

 

"I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade, I need you to come with me." he told her.

 

"That idiot, got you into it didn't he?" she asked him.

 

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised and a little worried that she knew.

 

"Tell him, I said to sod off." She told him before her cell-phone rang.

 

#

 

Darcy grabbed her cell-phone.

 

"Go with the Detective, Darcy." Mycroft told her.

 

"What if I don't?" she told him, she could hear him sigh.

 

"He could handcuff you and it wouldn't look good for the Avenger's P.A. to get arrested." Mycroft told her.

 

"Fine." She said and clicked before glaring at the other man. "Let's go."

 

"Um…Miss Lewis." He began.

 

"Call me Darcy." She told him.

 

#

 

The ride to the restaurant was a quiet one and he noticed that Darcy was pouting honest to the Queen pouting; it reminded him so much of Sherlock. Now that he looked she reminded him a lot like Sherlock, the pout was one thing but the blue eyes except her didn't seemed to change color much and the pale skin. He had met Danforth a few months ago, he shuddered because really they cannot be another Holmes and he breathes out a breathe of relief, and the woman's last name was Lewis.

 

"Hey, I didn't ask you your name." she told him.

 

"It's Greg Lestrade." He told her.

 

"You're the Detective Inspector, right?" she asked him.

 

"Yes." He said.

 

"Cool any good murders lately or petty crime?" she asked him and he stayed quiet for a minute.

 

' _What does My want with her?'_  he wondered in his mind.

 

"We have arrived." He told her. Darcy looked at the café and it was nice not to higher uppy.

 

"Well at-least I don't have to wear a fancy dress." she huffed out.

 

They walked together and Mycroft was sitting there with his umbrella and Greg looked at the woman, as she sat down and glared at Mycroft. Greg just sat down and Mycroft gave him a small smile but he continued to look at the woman sitting there, Greg just wanted to know who she was and what Mycroft wanted with her. They ordered their teas and coffee.

 

"Really, Darcy." Mycroft told her.

 

"It's my day off, Mycroft I want to explore not coming to tea with you." She told him. "You didn't have to tell your boyfriend to kidnapped me." she said and Greg just looked at her.

 

"There is nothing wrong in trying to see you." Mycroft told her and dropped the biggest bomb on Greg. "Baby sister." Greg chocked on his coffee. Darcy looked at the man and hit his back.

 

"Hey, don't die on us because I am so not doing CPR on you." Darcy said. Greg composed himself before he looked at her.

 

"You're a Holmes?" he asked her. Darcy turned to give Mycroft a glare.

 

"You could give him a warning, you know." She told him before sighing. "I'm guessing you already met Danforth, he is my twin brother."

 

"Oh God." Greg said covering his face before he remembered. "But you don't have the last name."

 

"That is easily answered; Darcy in her teenage rebellion ran to America and changed her last name." Mycroft said with hidden anger there.

 

"I'm a bit like my twin, as in good with computers it was not that hard, Sherlock was pretty proud sent me a skull as a present." Darcy said with a smile. Greg saw the proud smile in her face.

 

"I did call you for something besides the family reunion." Mycroft told her.

 

"How did you guys meet?" Darcy asked Greg, who looked at her.

 

"I give the cases to Sherlock." He told her.

 

"Huh, did he kidnapped you too?" she asked him and Greg tried really hard not to blush. "No need to answer I can tell, really My you could try something normal you know. He kidnapped John too and currently James."

 

"You've met John and James?" Greg asked thinking about the 007 and the army doctor.

 

"Hmm…yes." She told him.

 

"Darcy." Mycroft said.

 

"What I'm trying to get to know your lover?" she told him. "Plus, I know what you want to ask and the question is still no."

 

"You have more potential than being the P.A. to a bunch of so called superheroes." He told her.

 

"They're my friends and I love being there." she told him before she stood up. "It was nice meeting you Greg, I think my time is up, hope we can talk some other time. Mycroft." Darcy told him and looked at Mycroft just nodding her head before going out of the café.

 

"You know she must really like being there." Greg told Mycroft. "She seemed nice."

 

* * *

 

 

Another crime scene and Greg was standing next to John.

 

"Sherlock will find the killer." John told him.

 

"Hmm…no it's not that, well it is, but it's something else." Greg told him.

 

"Want to talk about it."

 

"Have you met Darcy Lewis?" Greg asked.

 

"Sherlock's baby sister, yes I have she is different." John said with a smile. "Don't tell me Mycroft had you kidnapped her?" At seeing his face John sighed.

 

"She seemed nice." Greg told him.

 

"Out of the three youngest she is a bit more like Mycroft in the career choices; she was studying Political Science." John told him. "I think that's the reason Mycroft wanted her working for him."

 

"Two Holmes; in Politics now that is a scary thought." Greg said and John laughed.

 

"John!" Sherlock yelled and John smiled before moving. As Greg saw Sherlock and John, he wondered what would happened if all the Holmes siblings where in one room together, he shuddered at the thought.

 

 


	3. Meeting James Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Darcy met her brothers lover.

**Three: Meeting James Bond**

 

Q was working on something important (aka)fixing Bond's damaged weapons. He really couldn't give 007 weapons or anything really without him either bringing back damage or not at all. He should really just be thankful that he actually brought something. The fact that they had been shagging for a couple of months and dating(even if they were in denial) did not change the fact that 007, did  not bringing back his equipment didn't annoy him at all. He heard the minions murmur and he looked up to see 007 coming his way.

 

"Dear, Q." James told him.

 

"007." Q answered.

 

"I was thinking about having dinner today." James told him and he knew it was an invitation for them to be together. He was about to answer when there was a beep. "What's that?"

 

"My phone I do hope you know what that is." Q answered and wondered exactly who it was and he opened the text.

 

_Broke into your flat, making dinner; you better come eat._

 

_Love D_

 

James looked at Q and how he smiled brightly as he read the message and he was about to move to the side to read it. He actually wanted to go to dinner with the boffin. He liked him and for once in his life he wanted a relationship with someone so much and he had it.

 

"Sorry, Bond can't, I have something important to do." Q answered and James looked at him.

 

"Very well, some other time." James said and walked away but he was wondering 'what' or exactly 'who' made Q smile like that.

* * *

 

Q opened the door to his flat and he could smell the food.

 

"You know when someone breaks in, this is not what I expect." He says and he sees as his baby sister a few minutes younger that he will milk forever.

 

"I've missed you Danforth." Darcy told him.

 

"Missed you too, Darcy." He told her. "Now, what are you doing here? I thought you were with the Avengers?"

 

"Came with Jane to a scientist convention and her plus one. I couldn't be in the same apartment as Jane and Thor." Darcy told him.

 

"I like knowing I'm your way out." Danforth told her just to get punched.

 

"Please, I didn't want to go to Mycroft or I would have to deal with him trying to get me to quit my job." Darcy told him and he understood what she meant. "I'm not going to our parents that is all I know and John and Sherlock are still in the honeymoon phase for me to actually go in there, I'm trying to run away from that."

 

"Sherlock is just delighted that John forgave him." Dan told her.

 

"True, but John did punched him, I so should have let him borrowed my taser." Darcy said with a laugh.

 

"He would have gotten you back eventually."

 

"So, how are you and your Agent?" Darcy asked him. Danforth looked at the window.

 

"We're just sleeping together." Danforth told her.

 

"Bullshit!" Darcy told him. "You are in love with him and dating him too."

 

"Am not." Danforth told her.

 

"Are too."

 

"Not."

 

"Too, come on admit it you love your Agent."

 

"He doesn't do relationships." Danforth tells her.

 

"Maybe he'll change his mind for you." Darcy said.

 

"I doubt it." Danforth said. "Now let's go eat."

 

"Fine." Darcy told him. "Maybe you should tell him."

 

"I doubt it; he would run away faster than Thor can swing his hammer." Danforth told her and Darcy smiled.

* * *

 

James was getting cranky and pretty much pissed. Four days! It had been four days since he had seen Q and the young man always had an excuse to not see him and it was breaking him.

 

"You do realize Q has a life outside of you." Alec told him.

 

"We have not seen each other for four days." James told him.

 

"You mean you haven't shagged for four days, must be a record for you." Alec told him. James just glared at him.

 

"He is texting someone." James said out of nowhere.

 

"Hmm….so this time it will be you been left not the other time around, you should have told him." Alec told him.

 

"Shut-up." James said.

* * *

 

James was going to surprise Q in his flat since he was still living out of hotels and this would be much faster and he also wanted answers. As he walked into the flat, he noticed that there was something different about the flat. He noticed when he went into the kitchen that there was more food in there than natural since he knew that Danforth didn't know how to cook at all and all he ate was take out. He heard the door open and he was going to surprise his lover when he saw the person, who looked at him with wide eyes.

 

#

 

Darcy was coming from the party, she actually had fun and done magic for the Avengers with the stuck up people, she was proud. She was also happy to see her BFF being incredibly happy with Thor. She got a cab back to Danforth's and she was tired and ready to just go to sleep. When she opened the door and she froze when she saw the man standing there.

 

"Who are you?" she asked.

 

"I should be asking you the same question." James said ready to take out his gun.

 

"I'm staying here and I know Danforth; so buddy I know you don't live here." Darcy told him and James looked at the young woman who knew Q real name. Darcy began to look at him and it took her a few more minutes to put things together but she could see everything about the man and the gun he was hiding in his person.

 

"It seems I got into the wrong flat." James said feeling the anger there he didn't know that Q, 'his Q' was seeing someone a woman too, he knew they were just going to bed and he had hoped for more but the boffin could have told him.

 

"Oh please, you're the guy that my brother won't shut-up about." Darcy said. James looked at her.

 

"Brother?" James asked.

 

"Yes, I'm Darcy Holmes I'm pretty sure you already met our other brothers." Darcy told him. James remembered very well the visit and the kidnapping from the other Holmes.

 

"Bond, James Bond." James said. "You're the one that ran away to America." It wasn't a question but a statement.

 

"At your service." Darcy said.

 

"You told me your brother told you about me." James said.

 

"I didn't say they were good things, you're the one that won't bring equipment whole and all of that." Darcy said. "But I'm betting you do that just to annoy him, don't you think you're old enough to stop pulling at his 'metaphorical pigtails.' I'm not saying you should stop his rants are hilarious but still."

 

"I'm not pulling his pigtails." James told her.

 

"Please." Darcy said moving in the kitchen and getting some of the frozen lasagna. "You want some?"

 

"Why not?" James said wanting to know the young Holmes female since she wasn't like Danforth, or Sherlock or Mycroft.

 

"Great." Darcy told him. She put the whole plate since in, she was pretty sure that Danforth was going to arrive any second now. She put the lasagna on the plate and served it to him.

 

"Here you go, dude." Darcy said.

 

"Thank-you." James said, he wanted to observe the new Holmes, he had met the other two and he obviously knew Q but this Holmes was different, he knew because this one showed emotions, he's not saying that Q didn't because he did but not as much as Darcy did.

 

"So, what are you doing here?" Darcy asked.

 

"Came to visit Q." James said.

 

"Liar, you wanted to see who he was with because he has been avoiding you." Darcy said with a smirk on his face. "I may not be like my brothers but I can still read people or there emotions and you looked like you wanted to rip my head off when you saw me here."

 

"Dar…James what are you doing here?" Danforth asked as he walked into the flat.

 

"Sup, big brother I'm here meeting your boyfriend getting ready to tell embarrassing stories." Darcy told him with a wink.

 

"Darcy!" Danforth told her and she moved to the side and gave him a quick kiss in the cheek.

 

"Look at that, I have to go to sleep before I leave tomorrow." Darcy told him.

 

"Wait! you're leaving already?" Danforth asked.

 

"Yes, Tony and Bruce need Jane for something so I'm leaving tomorrow." She told him.

 

"You didn't visit Sherlock or Mycroft." Danforth said and James looked at the twins and he saw they had that trait of touching their hair when nervous.

 

"Yes, I did, I got the Mycroft special and I just popped in to say hi to Sherlock." Darcy said. "Now, it was nice meeting you James, hope to see you the next time I come home."

 

"It was nice meeting you Darcy." James said.

 

"Try not to make so much noise." Darcy sign-song as she went into the guest room. Danforth blushed hard and James chuckled.

 

"I like your sister." James told Q.

 

"Not as much as me, I hope." Q told him.

 

"No one could replace my Quartermaster." James told him before pulling Q and kissing the daylights out of him. When they finally pulled up from air, Danforth looked at James.

 

"You were jealous." Q said with a smile and James just pulled him back for a kiss.

* * *

 

In the morning Darcy was ready to leave and had eaten breakfast before she saw that James came out of the room in a pair of his pajamas.

 

"I didn't know you had clothes here." Darcy said.

 

"Liar." James told her and Darcy chuckled.

 

"I made breakfast already, so get a plate." She told him.

 

"Morning." Danforth said with a smile.

 

"Woo…eat breakfast." Darcy told him.

 

"You're leaving today." Danforth told her.

 

"Yeah." Darcy told him. She checked her phone.

 

_John tells me. I should wish you luck on your trip back to New York-SH_

 

Darcy laughed and showed the text to Danforth who smiled.

 

_I'll visit you next time, when I come back, send many hugs to John-DH_

 

She text back.

 

"You know…" Danforth didn't finish when James said something.

 

"A black car just arrived at your door." James said.

 

"Mycroft." Danforth and Darcy said at the same time.

 

"That sounds weird." James told them.

 

"Well I guess I should get downstairs so I can go." Darcy told them. "I promised Jane and Thor, I would meet them in the airport."

 

"I'm going to miss you." Danforth said and Darcy hugged him tight.

 

"I'm going to miss you too, don't forget to text me and we'll have our monthly 'hack-off' soon." She told him.

 

"That still sounds wrong." Danforth told her.

 

"I know." Darcy said and turned to James. "Well it was nice to meet you, I suppose I'll be seeing you more of you now, if Mycroft and Sherlock give you a hard time text me." Darcy told him.

 

"It was nice meeting you too." James said.

 

"Now remember if you hurt my brother I will taze you and probably ask a God to take you down with his hammer." Darcy said with a smile that told James that she actually meant it.

 

"Very well." James told her.

 

#

 

Darcy grabbed her bags and walked downstairs and the door was opened by the driver. Inside Anthea was sitting inside.

 

"Hey Anthea make sure to tell my darling big brother, I was good." Darcy told her brothers PA.

 


	4. Meeting John Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet John.

**Four: Meeting John Watson**

 

Darcy and Danforth were both tired and they wanted to get away from their eldest brother. Darcy had come to London before she had to go to an internship and Danforth was currently happy being the new R in MI6, so both of them were incredibly happy. They decided to go to their older brother's flat and by visit they meant they were going to be breaking into his flat.

 

"How long do you think, it's going to take him?" Darcy asked Danforth as they walked up the stairs.

 

"Longer than necessary the case, I believe is an 8." Danforth told her.

 

"Good thing Mrs. Hudson isn't here, she would probably freak out." Darcy said. They knew all about the people their brother lived with.

 

"I wanted to meet her." Danforth said.

 

"I want to meet Watson, meet the man that has our brother all loopy." Darcy said as she picked the lock to the door.

 

"You really think so?" Danforth asked as they walked inside. They both looked at the flat and saw the kitchen.

 

"Well its Sherlock's place alright." Darcy said.

 

"The Skull didn't tell you that." Danforth told her with a smirk.

 

"Oh shut it, I'll go see if they have some tea, we did bring some milk right?" Darcy asked. They had gone to the market first knowing their brother wouldn't have something in the flat they would need.

 

"Yes." Danforth said and went to put the milk in the fridge, when he opens the door, he closed it. "There is a head in the fridge."

 

"Really?" Darcy said and opened the door. "Huh, there is male too, in his sixties…"

 

"I don't really want to know all the specifics about it; I can see them you know." Danforth told her.

 

"Awe…party-popper." Darcy pouted.

* * *

 

John and Sherlock were coming rather happy with the end of the case; John was just happy to get back home and rest for a few hours and maybe order something to eat. He was about to open the door, when Sherlock pulled him behind.

 

"Sherlock?" John said and looked at Sherlock's face to see that the door to their flat was open. John tried not to groan.

 

"So will you be staying outside or are you coming in?" That was a female voice; John knew that was a female voice.

 

"Were you not in America?" Sherlock asked walking inside the flat and John walked in behind him, and god is that food he smelled actually home-cooked. John looked around to see a young man in his laptop and he was pale with curly hair almost as messy as Sherlock's.

 

"On vacation." The voice said and John turned around to see a young woman standing there, she was pale, with dark curly hair, blue eyes cover under glasses just like the young man in sofa.

 

"You could have gone to Mycroft's." Sherlock said.

 

"Nope." Darcy said with a smile, her eyes landed on John and she smiled brighter and moved toward him. "Oh my gosh, you must be Doctor John Watson."

 

"I…uh…hullo?" John said.

 

"Darcy, I believe we are confusing the good Doctor." Danforth said. "Which reminds me, I got you better protection for your computer the last one was rather dreadful."

 

"Oh for…John, Danforth and Darcy Holmes they're my younger siblings." Sherlock said.

 

"There are more of you." John said before he blushed. "Sorry…why didn't you tell me you had more siblings?"

 

"Didn't come up." Sherlock answered.

 

"That and Danforth works and I live in America." Darcy told him. "I made food, if you two are hungry."

 

"I'll help you." John said.

 

"Thanks, I like you." She told him with a bright smile. Sherlock just sat on his sofa and looked at his younger brother. Danforth looked back at him.

 

"Running away from Mycroft I see, I hope both of you realize he comes here to make a pest of himself more often." Sherlock told him.

 

"We took the lesser of two evils." Darcy answered. Darcy and John passed the plates to everyone before they sat down, John on his couch and both of the Holmes twins.

 

"What do you do?" John asked.

 

"I work in MI6 that is all I can tell you." Danforth answered.

 

"I study in Culver, Political Science." Darcy said.

 

"So you live in America." John said.

 

"Darcy ran away to get away from Mycroft's shadow." Sherlock said.

 

"Still don't regret it, changed the last name too, it's Lewis in America and Holmes here, people tend to be idiots in some things." Darcy told John and he could see how they were related now.

 

"Ah." John said.

 

"I read your blog, it's awesome." Darcy told John. John smirked at Sherlock, who pouted at that.

 

"I would think you would have less time on your hands with your studies, than reading John's blog." Sherlock told her.

 

"Sherlock!" John said.

 

"I do have time, don't pout brother I read your blog too, help me on one of my assignments." Darcy told him.

 

"I do enjoy the way you tell about your adventures." Danforth told John.

 

"Thank-you." John said. "So, how long will you be staying for vacation?" John asked Darcy.

 

"Hm…few days I have to go to New Mexico anyway starting my internship, with an astrophysicist."

 

"I still cannot believe you will go with someone so out of your field." Danforth told her.

 

"Well. Mycroft told me he could get me an internship, but I am not owing him favors." Darcy told Danforth. "I was the only one that applied for the internship too, what's the worst that can happen?"

 

#

 

John sat on his couch typing out his new blog, but he kept looking in a way to Sherlock's younger siblings. They seemed a little different from Sherlock and from Mycroft as well. Well Danforth seemed to be just as emotionally shut, but Darcy would smile and laugh easily. But he was actually seeing the interaction, Sherlock didn't treat his younger siblings like he treated Mycroft, he actually seemed to care for the younger ones.

 

"Oh, it seems we're getting pick up." Danforth said.

 

"Wow, seriously." Darcy said getting up and she looked at the black car parked outside. "I guess, we'll see you guys some other time."

 

"It was nice meeting you John." Danforth said.

 

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you." Darcy said with a smile. "Bye, Sherlock." Sherlock just nodded their way.

 

As he saw them leave in the car, John turned to look at Sherlock.

 

"They seemed nice." John told him.

 

"I'm aware." Sherlock told him.

 

 


	5. Kidnapping Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective brothers

**Five: The Kidnapping Incident**

 

Darcy and Jane were currently in a jail cell together tied to chairs for the dramatic effect and they both had bruises on their faces from the hits to make them pass out.

 

"D…do you know where we are?" Jane asked Darcy.

 

"We're going to be okay, Jane." Darcy told her being a bit stronger. Her eyes were looking around the room trying to get information of her currently location. She knew they were not in Puente Antiguo, she also knew that she had been drugged and it had been a strong one, since it had taken her a few more minutes than usual to wake up and it could have been the way that they were moved so easily.

 

She just hope, the Avenger's got here or S.H.I.E.L.D. Darcy began to wonder, how they got into the predicament which reminded her on how wonderful her days had been if not by Jane's great idea. She also wondered that if the eyes that Mycroft had on her would help.

 

#

 

It began a few days ago Jane was in a Science High, something that worried Darcy and Thor because it meant that Jane would ignore him. She wanted to open the Bifrost but she wanted to make it human-made so that they wouldn't have to rely on Heimdallr and just in-case the Bifrost got broken again, Thor wouldn't get stuck on the other side. Darcy looked at her BFF and wonder how long it would take. The elevator doors opened and out of it came out her favorite person, none other than Steve Rogers.

 

"Steve! what are you doing on this part of the woods?" Darcy asked.

 

"I…I brought you some food." Steve said with a cute smile. "I heard you haven't gotten out of here much."

 

"Thank-you Steve." Darcy said with a smile and grabbed the bag, which she could smell had her favorite Chinese food inside.

 

"You're welcome." Steve told her. "Well…-he began scratching the back of his head-I guess I'll see you later."

 

"Again, thank-you Steve." She said and got on her tippy-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek that had him blushing before he left with a small smile.

 

#

 

"Well, it seems you are both awake." Darcy and Jane looked up to see a man standing there, they couldn't see half of his face, since it was covered with a Doctor's mask and the only thing they could see was the eyes they were hollowed no emotion at all, he was pale and looked sickly. Darcy began to look at him trying to deduce him, which she felt terrible because it took her longer and she made a bit more mistakes than her brothers if she was in too much of a hurry like now. She knew he was going to drug them again if the syringe he had was any indication.

 

"What do you want with us?" Darcy asked.

 

"Hmm…with you not much, the Avenger's PA." the Doctor told her. "But my boss wants the information on the Bifrost."

 

"You're not getting anything." Jane said.

 

"You better let us go!" Darcy told him, just to get slapped and it made Jane screamed.

 

"Don't touch her!" Jane said. The Doctor suddenly jabbed Darcy in the neck with the needle, than did the same thing to Jane knocking them out.

* * *

**_MI6_ **

Q was fixing James broken equipment and he was breathing trying not to kick his boyfriend's ass.

 

"Q." James told him. Q was about to answer but his personal phone vibrated. He grabbed it and his eyes went wide.

 

_Darcy has gone missing-MH_

 

"Shit." Q said and dropped the weapons before he went to get his computer so he could start searching for his twin. He just hoped to God that S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't stupid enough to take her IPod away again.

 

"What happened?" James asked.

 

"Darcy has gone missing, which is technically saying that she has gotten kidnapped." Q told him. His phone vibrated again, James was the one to read the message.

 

_Don't bother with the IPod it was left in the scene-SH_

 

"Damn it." Q said. Q wanted to send James to America to find his sister, he was pretty sure Sherlock would want to go and Mycroft would be drying to go 'borrowed' to the CIA just so he could find Darcy. But at the moment Q was really cursing Darcy's independent streak because with changing her name they couldn't just go and help her.

 

"How could she be kidnapped, doesn't she live in the Avengers Tower?" James asked even if he didn't believe that the place wasn't the most secure place, but from what Darcy had told them it was supposed to be safe.

 

"Doctor Jane Foster, has been doing research on the Bifrost the portal that opens the realm to Asgard, where Thor is from. In doing so Darcy sent me a text telling me she would be returning to New Mexico for some research with her." Q told him.

 

"How does Mycroft know about the kidnapping, wouldn't S.H.I.E.L.D. keep it between them and the Avengers."

 

"Pfft…Darcy may have run away to America but that doesn't mean Mycroft doesn't keep an eye on her." Q told him. "Now we just have to give clues to the Avengers to find both women."

* * *

 

It took two weeks for the Avengers to find Darcy and Jane and it had mostly to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. they had wasted an entire week telling them that both women were fine because their satellites and trackers said that. It happened in a meeting, where Steve and Thor were questioning Director Fury, who was telling them that Jane and Darcy were safe and the screen behind him had lighted up with the word: WRONG!

 

Written a few times until Tony hacked and the place was showed empty and slowly they had been given clues to where both women could be and they ended up being in Chicago with a scientist who was jealous of Dr. Foster. Thor had been pissed off and if a few guards were electrocuted no one said anything or if Steve was a bit more brutal they made no mention of it.

 

#

 

Darcy felt someone grab her and she was ready to kick them and fight.

 

"Darcy, Darcy it's me Steve."

 

"Steve?" she said opening her eyes and seeing the Captain looking at her with a worried expression.

 

"You're alright, now." He told her.

 

"Thanks, where's my IPod." She told him and closed her eyes again. Steve smiled at her a bit.

 

#

 

In the Quinjet, where Jane had been check over by Dr. Banner and Darcy had gotten the same treatment even if she kept telling everyone that she was fine, even if everyone could see the bruises in her face and around her arms. Darcy was laying her head in Steve's shoulder, when her phone began to ring crazily.

 

"Oh I think that is your brother Taser." Tony told her.

 

"Did you guys call him?" she asked him.

 

"No he called and Phil answered, he had to inform your brother's husband that you had gotten kidnapped and that we were looking for you, he has been calling almost every hour since." Bruce told her. Darcy sighed and grabbed her phone.

 

"Hey, Myc." She said. Everyone saw her winced a few times. They were paying attention since it was rare to see her talking to her family, Jane was the only one to know a bit more about them and she was worried.

 

"I'm fine, just a little bit of bruises." She lied to him because she looked like a giant bruise. "I'm not lying... Myc I have to work.. I can't just….I know I was kidnapped... but I'm fine and I think I'm backed-up at work….No, I'm not leaving my job are you insane?"

 

"No, you can't go." Jane said worried grabbing her friend's hand, Darcy didn't pay attention though.

 

"Fine." Darcy said defeated. "I'll go home for two weeks and that is it before I get back here, okay I'll see you then." She clicked.

 

"So, you're leaving?" Steve told her and he was disappointed.

 

"I have too, just for two weeks you guys will be fine for two weeks, right?" Darcy asked worried.

 

"It's fine, Blue Eyes." Tony told her. "Do you want to take my private plane?"

 

"No it's alright, Tony." She told him. She grabbed her phone and typed out a message.

 

_Going home, think I can crash at your place, don't want to stay with Mycroft-DH_

 

She laid her head back down in Steve's shoulder who was just happy. She got the message immediately.

 

_Yes, I'll have my ex-room ready-JW_

 

"Awesome." She whispered.

 


	6. The Drug Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is home and meets Sherlock's friends.

**Six: The Drug Bust**

 

Steve was currently training in the gym like always but this time his mind was on someone in particular.

 

"Want to destroy more punching bags?" Tony asked.

 

"Hey, Tony." Steve said stopping his brutalization of the punching bag.

 

"What's wrong Cap? You're all serious since Blue Eyes left." Tony said.

 

"Do you think her brother or family will convince her to quit?" Steve asked. Tony smiled, he of all people knew, he was pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D. had no idea, who Darcy was actually related too. So in all honesty he was one of the only people able to answer the question.

 

"Well, you've heard Jane, Darcy doesn't listen to her brothers much." Tony said. "I doubt she will stay away, she loves us too much."

 

"Yeah." Steve says with a goofy grin that made Tony smirk.

 

* * *

 

Darcy looked at 221B as they had arrived. Mycroft had sent a black car to pick her up and she knew that she was in a way safer.

 

"We're here Ms. Holmes." Johnson the driver told her as he opened the door for her.

 

"Oh right, thank you Johnson." She told him. Johnson grabbed her luggage and gave it to her as she rolled it to the front of the door. She knocked on it and the door was opened by Mrs. Hudson.

 

"Hullo, dear can I help you?" Mrs. Hudson asked she noticed that the young lady had a pair of sunglasses and had her face hidden by the hood.

 

"Hi, my name is Darcy; I'm looking for either John or Sherlock." She said.

 

"Darcy you're here." She heard John say. "Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, Darcy is Sherlock's younger sister, Danforth's twin; she is going to be staying with us for the next two weeks."

 

"Oh, it's alright dear, well come in, come in." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile and hugged her, Darcy tried not to wince. John help her with her luggage and they climbed up to the living room where Sherlock was already in his thinking pose, when he saw Darcy he began to try and figure out all of her injuries.

 

"Don't you want to take off your sunglasses dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

 

"Um…yeah." She said and took them off, Mrs. Hudson gasped and John looked at her, even Sherlock showed a bit of emotion before he hid it.

 

"My God!, what the hell did they do to you?" John asked getting into Doctor Mode immediately.

 

"I'm fine, just a bit of bruising." Darcy told him.

 

"You got backhanded, five times, someone injected you in the neck a total of seven times, your arm was hit by a baseball bat and they landed blows in your upper body. I do not believe that is the cause for the word fine." Sherlock told her and she knew that was his way of caring.

 

"Sit down." John told her.

 

"Thanks." Darcy told him as she sat and sighed.

 

"Do you need anything dear?"

 

"It's fine Mrs. Hudson, thank you for worrying." Darcy told her.

 

"Did your Dr. Foster suffer the same?" John asked as he came back with some pills for the pain.

 

"No, I got hit more because I wouldn't stop talking, but she's fine with her Prince and all." Darcy said taking the pills and water.

 

"What did they do to the scientist?" John asked her.

 

"Um…Steve…I mean Captain America and Thor took care of all of it from what I heard." Darcy told them.

 

"You should go rest for a while." John told her.

 

"Doctor Orders?" She says.

 

"Yes." John tells her.

 

"Okay." She tells him and walks over to go up to the room. John looked at Sherlock.

 

"Mycroft asked her to leave her job." Sherlock told him.

 

"Is she going too?" John asked.

 

"No."

 

"I shouldn't be surprised." John told him with a fond smile.

 

#

 

Darcy was in the bedroom and she smiled at how neat it was she laid down on the bed tired. She grabbed her cell-phone when it vibrated.

 

_Welcome back home, baby sister-Q_

 

She smiled and typed back.

 

_Good to be back, going to sleep a while-DH_

 

She smiled, and began to close her eyes as the sleep began to take her.

* * *

 

"John, we have case." Sherlock said with glee which made John smile.

 

"Okay, I'm going to inform Darcy so she knows that we're out." John told him.

 

"Hurry!" Sherlock told him and went to change.

 

John shook his head and climbed up the stairs to his room knock on the door and when he didn't receive an answer he opened the door and saw that Darcy was sleeping, he really hated waking her up.

 

"Darcy." he whispered and she woke up immediately with sleepy eyes. It told him enough of her sleeping schedule on her job.

 

"Y...yesh." she told him.

 

"Sherlock and I will be leaving on a case, we'll be back in a few hours, and Mrs. Hudson will be downstairs if you need anything."

 

"Okay." She said and closed her eyes again falling asleep immediately. John pulled one of the covers on her and walked back downstairs. He didn't know what it was that made him all paternal with the youngest Holmes, he had done the same thing for Danforth a few months previous when he had been too exhausted and James had not been in London.

 

#

 

"You know that he is going to withhold evidence." Donovan said with a sneer to Lestrade. Sherlock and John had just left the crime scene which included a man having an affair, and the wife who also seemed to be having an affair both killed in very weird circumstances they were trying to find out the rest put the pieces together to find out who killed who.

 

"I know, drug bust." Lestrade said and Donovan got this glint of glee.

 

"I'll get the team ready." she said with a smile ready to get the others.

* * *

 

Darcy woke up and she remembered that John and Sherlock were out because of a case. She got up slowly and felt her stomach grumble, she grabbed her bag and went downstairs, and she didn't want to take the chance of not being arm by her taser.

 

"You know I didn't think that the jet-lag was going to be that bad." Darcy grabbed her taser and pointed it at Danforth who was sitting there. Danforth looked at her and saw the bruises.

 

"Jesus! You can't scare me like that." Darcy told him. "What are you doing here shouldn't you be in MI6?"

 

"Took some hours off." Danforth told her. "Jesus, what the hell did they do to you?"

 

"Just a few bruises." Darcy said.

 

"Just….your almost purple and green." Danforth told her. "If those idiots had only checked your whereabouts and not lied to the Avengers you would have gotten home sooner."

 

"Look, S.H.I.E.L.D. is like that, I know what I signing up for." Darcy told Danforth.

 

"I suppose, I brought food because I can guess you must be starving." Danforth told her.

 

"I am thanks." She tells him. Danforth is about to ask her something else when her cell-phone rings. Danforth sees the way she practically drops her bag to get to her phone to answer.

 

"You kno…" he doesn't finish when Darcy raises a finger to stop him.

 

"H…hello?" she says. "Hey Steve, how are you?"

 

"I'm fine…fine, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Steve says from the other side, he had been trying to get some food, when Darcy had come to mind.

 

"I'm fine, just you know here with my brothers and stuff." She said and smiled goofily that had Q's jaw dropping since he had not seen that ever, sure Darcy had relationships that all three brothers had taken care of but this was something else.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah, just great I'm very happy you called." She said.

 

"Really?" Steve asked, he didn't notice that Clint had come in and seen him on the phone with that goofy grin that he was wearing.

 

"Yes, I mean….you know." She said nervously, than she remembered something. "How's Jane?"

 

"She's fine, with Thor." Steve told her. Q knew she wouldn't listen so he served the plates with their food, which James if he had been there would have been surprised but the man had gone with Alec out for some male friend time(shooting range).

 

"Good…good, so what did you do today?"

 

"In the gym."

 

Darcy was about to say something funny when the door slammed open and people came inside, she screamed.

 

"Darcy! Darcy! Are alright?" Steve asked in panic thinking something bad could have happened to her. Too bad for him Darcy had dropped her phone.

 

"What the hell?" Q said all of the Scotland Yard or the drug bust team looked at the two of them surprised to see someone there. Lestrade noticed them.

 

"Danforth, Darcy?" Lestrade said and he finally looked at Darcy. "Dear, God!"

 

"What are all of you doing here?" Danforth asked.

 

"We're looking for the Freak and his lapdog." Donovan said and Lestrade groaned.

 

"We're trying to get some evidence we think Sherlock is withholding." Lestrade said.

 

"He isn't here." Darcy told him.

 

"Darcy, the phone." Q said remembering.

 

"Shite." She said and grabbed the phone pulling it to her ear.

 

"Darcy! Are you alright answer me!" Steve said and Clint was getting ready to call in the team.

 

"Steve…Steve…Steve…calm down." Darcy said.

 

"Darcy, you screamed." He told her.

 

"Yeah, sorry about that apparently I can't be surprised yet." She said and threw a glare at the team but not Lestrade who looked sheepish. "It seems some idiots tried to be funny."

 

"Are you certain?" Steve asked her.

 

"Yes, don't go calling the team together." she says. "I'll call you later Steve thanks for worrying."

 

"If you're sure, bye Darcy."

 

"Bye, Steve." She said with a smile, when she clicked the phone she turned to the group.

 

"So... Steve?" Lestrade said.

 

"No…no we're just friends." Darcy said and both Lestrade and Q shared a knowing look.

 

"Who are you?" Donovan asked.

 

"It shouldn't be hard to figure it out Donovan." The voice made everyone turn to see Sherlock and John standing there.

 

"I don't know she is all bruise up, maybe you decided to beat on girls now." Donovan told him.

 

"Excuse me?" Darcy said.

 

"Well he is a freak." Donovan said.

 

"He's our brother!" Darcy and Danforth said at the same time and that caused everyone to stare at them.

 

"There's more of you." One of the officers asked. Darcy and Danforth looked at each other and smirked and both John and Lestrade knew that look. Sherlock didn't say anything at all either; he just sat down in his chair.

 

"As you can see I don't have evidence, you can go Lestrade." Sherlock told him.

 

"Fine, do you have any information." Lestrade said.

 

"Boring." Sherlock told him. "The husband and wife had the same lover, the wife had pictures of her friend to make everyone believe her lover was a man unknown that her husband had the same lover, when said lover knew she was going to be found out she killed them both, you will find said lover with her mother."

 

"Alright, then let's go." Lestrade said. "Bye, Sherlock, John, Danforth and Darcy." he believed that Darcy or Danforth would defend Sherlock but that had not being the case, it worried him.

 

"Darcy, are you alright?" John asked

 

"Oh she's fine, John before Lestrade and his team came she was talking on the phone with..." Danforth said with a smile as he got swatted.

 

"Shut-up." Darcy said. "Anyway, Danforth brought food for us."

 

"Oh come on, is not like is bad it's nice that the 'heroes' worry about you, or should a say a particular soldier does."

 

"Isn't that…"

 

"Captain America, Steve Rogers." Sherlock answered.

 

"Oh my god, we're just friends." Darcy said. "Now let it go."

 

Danforth raised his hands in surrender and Sherlock ignored them but for some reason John knew that both of them wouldn't let that little thing go away. He just hoped that Mycroft didn't find out and sighed because he knew he was asking for a miracle.

 

 


	7. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Molly

**Seven: Making New Friends**

 

It had been a week since Darcy had come home to London and she was getting antsy and that meant bored. Thankfully for John, she asked Tony to send her, all her paper work she needed to work on and she was doing that, making appointment's for the Avengers and Tony, making sure everything was right with the world. Even from all the way in London she had JARVIS remind her scientist to eat. She had scared all three said scientist that she had to do an evil laugh from the phone that JARVIS projected.

 

#

 

"Now I suppose, I should go." Mycroft told his siblings, who he had come to check on. He would never admit it but he was thankful to Dr. Watson since with his care and Mrs. Hudson Darcy didn't have that many bruises anymore and they were leaving her body easily.

 

"Hmph." Sherlock said and ignored him.

 

"See, ya." Darcy said as she was typing in her computer.

 

"Before I leave, Darcy."

 

"Yes." She told him.

 

"Gregory has asked me to ask you, to leave his Sergeant alone."

 

"I haven't done anything." Darcy said and an evil smirk got into her face.

 

"Of course, may I remind you she is in law enforcement and she could accuse you of harassment?"

 

"She should act more professional." Darcy said. "Plus all I did say was excuse me, nothing more and everyone saw that night that is all I did."

 

"I have another question, when will we meet your Captain, he seems like an interesting fellow the man out of time."

 

"First of all he isn't my Captain, we are just friends and I am his P.A. you won't be meeting him do I make myself clear, the last thing I need is the Captain receiving one of your calling cards."

 

"It was simply a question."

 

"You and I both know it was not, now go don't you have a meeting it would be a shame if you were late." Darcy told him. Mycroft rolled his eyes at his sibling's immaturity. John put a cup of tea at her side and sat down on his chair.

 

"What are you doing to Sgt. Donovan?" John asked.

 

"Nothing." Darcy said and saw the look that he was giving her.

 

"Fine, Danforth and I are having a game, sadly for Miss Donovan she happens to be the target, when we're done we'll leave her alone." Darcy said, she and Q had been having fun messing with the lights and certain bills that should have been paid that didn't and cut some lights.

 

"How long does you game last?"

 

"Their games last until Darcy leaves back to New York or they get bored, so Donovan will be getting late to work and having rows with many things she needs." Sherlock told John.

 

"Ah." John said.

 

"Don't worry John, it's nothing dangerous, she just got in our bad side." Darcy said. "Plus, I was bored and so was Danforth, he had some time off."

 

"Alright." John said and he tried to hide a smile, really it helped make them seem related. Darcy smiled before her phone rang and she smiled before she got up to answer the call.

 

"Is your Captain calling, this is the twentieth call since you been here." Sherlock told her.

 

"Shut-it, I just don't talk to Steve you know." Darcy said and went upstairs. She didn't even notice that she didn't decline anything.

 

"You, Danforth and Mycroft are acting like jealous older brothers." John told Sherlock. He knew since Mycroft was asking Greg about anything he could find about Darcy's relationship with Steve Rogers, Sherlock made certain comments and John knew from James that Danforth was doing some checks on Captain America.

 

"We are not jealous of a man who doesn't understand anything about this time." Sherlock told him and pouted.

 

"Of course not." John said affectionately.

* * *

 

Q was making a new improvement to the computer system while he and James were alone, when his cell-phone rang; James grabbed the phone knowing his partner wouldn't.

 

"It's yours brother." James said.

 

"Which one?" Q asked.

 

"Really?" James asked.

 

"Okay, what does it say?" Q said as his hands flew through the keys.

 

_He called her again-SH_

 

"I doubt your sister will appreciate this." James said, but Q was ignoring him.

 

"This is the twenty-first call, I know Dr. Foster called her twice, so has Tony Stark, Mr. Rogers has another interest in Darcy and it's not a just friendly one." Q says.

 

"You three do realize she is an adult." James said.

 

"Doesn't matter." Q said.

* * *

 

When Darcy is making dinner for her and John because she is certain Sherlock will not eat because of a case. There is a knock on the door.

 

"Sherlock, John?" Darcy hears the voice she comes out of the kitchen to see a woman standing there with reddish brown hair. "Oh hello."

 

"Hi, Sherlock and John are not home." Darcy tells her with a smile.

 

"Oh, um…I came to leave something for Sherlock." She told her. Darcy looked at her.

 

"Oh, you must be Molly Hopper." Darcy said.

 

"Yes…um, you know about me?"

 

"Yeah." Darcy says than remembers. "I'm Darcy Holmes by the way Sherlock's younger sister."

 

"Really, I didn't know he had a sister." Molly said than blush. "No…not that there's something wrong with that."

 

"Don't worry about it, Molly, I don't live in London, I live in the USA, in New York." Darcy said. "Come in, you can leave the fingers and toes in the fridge."

 

"Oh." Molly says surprised, which at the same time she thinks she shouldn't be since all the Holmes siblings seemed to have that ability to read minds. "What are you making?" Molly asks out of curiosity.

 

"Oh you know some steak and potatoes, it's mostly for John and I since I know Sherlock won't eat, God this is pretty hard."

 

"You don't like cooking?" Molly asks her.

 

"Oh not that, it's just." Darcy stops. "Well I'm kind of used to feeding a lot of people and most of them eat seconds and probably thirds, making for only two is very different."

 

"Oh." Moly says sitting down. "So, what do you do? If you don't mind me asking." Molly says blushing a little.

 

"Not at all, if Sherlock and John trust you I guess your trust worthy, I work with the Avengers."

 

"The Avengers?" Molly says surprise, "You mean the superheroes?"

 

"Yup, but don't go and say anything if anyone asks I work for Tony Stark only." Darcy says with a smile.

 

"Oh that must be existing." Molly says.

 

"Oh you know, just doing what I can." Darcy says. "You're a pathologist?"

 

"Yes." Molly says she is worried that the talk will become awkward because in her experience that always happens. What she doesn't expect is question about her job, and the fact that Darcy seems to be interested and isn't asking to just be polite. Molly replies to all the questions and they begin to talk and talk.

 

#

 

"Darcy made food and you should not complain." Sherlock told John.

 

"I'm not complaining, I do get hungry you know." John told him as he opened the door he saw Darcy and Molly talking and drinking coffee.

 

"Hey, John." Darcy says with a smile. "Did you guys solve the crime?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Hi….Hi John, Sherlock." Molly said.

 

"Hey, Molly." John said, Sherlock nodded her way before getting to the couch.

 

"Don't you have a date with Dimmock, today?" Sherlock asks her and Molly gasps.

 

"Oh…oh my, I'm almost late." Molly tells them. "Bye, guys, it was nice to meet you Darcy, I'll call you."

 

"Bye, Molly Good luck on your date." Darcy told her as Molly left. "Wow, she's really nice."

 

"She is." John told her.

 

 


	8. Steve Finds Out

**Eight: Steve Finds Out**

 

"You're sending us where?" Darcy asked as she was sitting in the debrief room. She couldn't believe they had to be joking, she had been a year away from there except from the occasional text and talk on the phone but she had been away since the kidnapping.

 

"Captain Rogers must attend some press meetings in London; you are the one chosen to go with him." Agent Hill told her.

 

"Umm…do I have too?" Darcy asks.

 

"Do you want to get demoted Lewis." Agent Hill asks her.

 

"You don't have to threaten her." Steve says glaring at Agent Hill. "If Darcy doesn't want to go with me to London she does not have too." the way he said it made Darcy feel like crap.

 

"Its fine, I'll go I was just asking because you do realize I have other charges, right are they even going to survive without me there?" Darcy asks her.

 

"Agent Coulson will take your spot while both of you are away." Agent Hill tells her. "Make sure not to use this for personal reasons."

 

"Good day Agent Hill." Steve tells her as both he and Darcy get up. He doesn't like that S.H.I.E.L.D. tries to get into their relationship. As they walk out of S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Steve notices that Darcy's shoulders are more tense than usual. He thinks she's mad, which he doesn't understand since they have been dating for the past five months.

 

"God, this is going to be a disaster." Darcy said to no one.

 

"I doubt they will be that bad." Steve told her and she looked at him.

 

"Right." Darcy said.

* * *

 

"You do realize you have to tell him." Tony told Darcy out of nowhere making her jump. Which really she should be surprise since she is in one of the labs.

 

"Jesus, don't do that!" Darcy told him.

 

"Stop, avoiding it Darcy you have to tell him sometime and the sooner the better, you know how the Cap is about honesty." Tony said.

 

"I know." Darcy told him. "I can't believe they're sending us to London that is the worst thing S.H.I.E.L.D. could have done." Darcy moaned out and put her head on her arms.

 

"Oh come on they cannot be that bad." Tony said.

 

"You've met them." Darcy said.

 

"Okay, yes I have." Tony said with a much concealed shudder. When he found out about Darcy he had gotten a few visits that he soon not forget.

 

"Now you're my boss, he is my boyfriend; all my other boyfriends either got scared off or mysteriously disappeared."

 

"I've met Mycroft come on." Tony said. "Tell Steve before you guys leave to London or he is going to freak out."

 

"I will, I promise." Darcy said.

 

"Jarvis." Tony said.

 

"Oh for god's sakes!" Darcy said. "I'm going, I'm going." Darcy said going to the elevator so she could go to the gym. She ignored the laughter coming from Tony.

 

#

 

Steve was hitting the punching bag when he heard slow steps he knew the steps too and he stopped to look at Darcy who seemed to be in a very locked in her head.

 

"Darcy." He said.

 

"Steve." She told him. "Can you come with me?"

 

"Sure, is something the matter?" he asked.

 

"Um…no." she said. "Hopefully." She said and Steve had heard that so he was now really wondering what was wrong with his girlfriend.

 

"Darcy, you can tell me." Steve told her.

 

"We have to wait until we get to my room; it's a rather delicate matter." She says.

 

"Alright." Steve tells her his mind is going to the worst case scenarios of course, but he breathes in because it's normal that Darcy would want to break up with him, he has seen that other guys flirt with her even if she ignores them.

 

"Okay, we're here." She says and steps out of the elevator. "Jarvis can you have no one interrupt us at all."

 

"Of course, Miss Darcy."

 

"Darcy."

 

"Sit, Steve please." She tells him.

 

"Darcy does this have something to do with us going to London, with you not wanting the relationship anymore." Steve tells her.

 

"What, Steve I like our relationship, but you might not want to okay." She told him and put her fingers on his lips before he could question her. "I need you to give me a few minutes before I tell you."

 

Steve looks at Darcy as she moves up and down the room thinking and she is serious and looking at him as if she wants to say something but changes her mind and goes back to walking up and down.

 

"Darcy." Steve says.

 

"Okay, God this is hard." Darcy said.

 

"I won't get mad." Steve says holding her hand as she passes near him so he can stop her and looks her right in the eyes.

 

"My name isn't Darcy Lewis, well it is Darcy but the Lewis part is not."

 

"What?" Steve asked. Darcy sits down next to him.

 

"My real name is Darcy Holmes; Lewis was my nannies last name."

 

"Okay." He says trying to get that together. "Is that all?"

 

"I'm not from Philadelphia, shit I'm not even American, I'm from London, England."

 

"Darcy why would you lie, keep this from us, from me?" he asks her.

 

"God, this, this is the reason I didn't want to say anything." she tells him. "Okay look, do you remember how you told me you changed the places you were from so you could get accepted into the army."

 

"Yes." Steve says.

 

"My family is well known and I wanted to get out of their shadows, the way I did it well I came here and changed my last name and a few things." Darcy tells him.

 

"Okay, does anyone else know about this?" Steve asks.

 

"Well Tony knows, I mean he's met my older brother." She tells him.

 

"How many brothers do you have?" Steve asks her.

 

"Three, I didn't lie about that." She says. "Mycroft, Sherlock, and Danforth my twin brother."

 

"Oh, your mom…"

 

"Choose really weird names." Darcy tells him.

 

"So, you're telling me?" Steve asked and the 'because' was in there.

 

"It will be very likely you will meet my brothers on our visit to London." Darcy tells him and it sounds more like a warning than anything else.

 

"Sherlock I heard of the name….Sherlock Holmes." Steve said and his eyes went wide. "Sherlock Holmes the detective is your brother."

 

"Yeah, you've read his fiancés blog."

 

"Dr. Watson and Sherlock got engaged?" Steve asks surprised. "I've been following the blog he hasn't said anything."

 

"That's because no one else knows as far as we are concerned they are going to be eloping so when we go to London I will not be surprised if they are already married." Darcy says. Mycroft had told Danforth, who told her so they were in the know.

 

"Steve are you mad?" Darcy asked.

 

"A bit, just because you didn't tell us before but I understand trying to get out of someone's shadow." Steve tells her. "I'm guessing S.H.I.E.L.D. has no idea."

 

"They don't."

 

"Fine, we'll keep it between us and who knows." Steve says. "God, I'm so stupid."

 

"Why?"

 

"Dr. Watson wrote about you, when you visited which I'm guessing was when the kidnapping happened, how you came to visit and helped with a case." Steve said.

 

"I just tased the guy." Darcy said as Steve pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

 

"I would like to meet your brothers, if you don't mind, while we are there." Steve says.

 

"Don't worry Steve, they will find you." Darcy says.

 


	9. Meeting The Brothers PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets his wish.

**Nine: Meeting The Brothers Pt. 1**

 

Steve and Darcy had just gotten off the plane and both of them were getting their luggage and the flight had been nice. It was one of the nicest Steve had ever gotten, by that it meant he and Darcy had been kissing for most of the flight. He smiled as he held Darcy's hand.

 

"What's the smile for soldier?" Darcy said with a smile.

 

"Thinking about the flight." He told her with a slight blush that made her chuckle.

 

"It was a nice flight." Darcy told him. They were going to get a cab to get to the hotel because they didn't want to attract a lot of attention. As they got out, calling the cab an older man came forward.

 

"Miss Holmes, your brother sent me to take you and Mr. Rogers to your hotel." Johnson told her surprising both of them.

 

"So it begins." Darcy told Steve who smiled.

 

"It's nice of him, Darcy." Steve tells her.

 

"If you say so." She tells him. They got their bags in and climbed inside the car and Steve looked out the window as Darcy got her phone out.

 

_'I just got home, going to the hotel with Steve see you later-D'_

 

"Who are you texting?" Steve asked.

 

"I'm texting Danforth, he might be the only one you meet in nice terms." She tells him.

 

"You're making me worry now." Steve told her.

 

"Maybe I want you to worry." She told him and gave him a quick kiss, making Steve smile.

 

' _Welcome to London, I cannot wait to meet your soldier-DH'_

 

The ride was pretty quiet and Darcy was cuddle to Steve's side who smile at that, he knew the driver kept the privacy for them to just be normal.

 

"We're here Miss Holmes, Mister Rogers." Johnson told her.

 

"Thank you, Mister Johnson." Steve told him.

 

"You're very welcome Mr. Rogers." Johnson told him.

 

#

 

Steve knocked on Darcy's door they had been given ad jointed rooms, from the look on Darcy's face that had not been in the plan and made him wonder about her brother. Mainly because they had been sleeping together since the last month but they had not done anything yet.

 

"Hey, Steve." She told him. "Ready to go for the first one."

 

"Yes." Steve told her.

 

"We can go sight-seeing afterwards if you want." She told him.

 

"I think that would be great." He said holding her hand, they knew they would have to let go off each other for a while.

* * *

 

The meeting went great and Darcy was held up by some of the people that wanted to make appointments and Steve knew she had to stay there.

 

"I'll meet you back in the hotel." She whispered to him and he squeezed her hand lightly and she smiled before moving like a trouper to the meeting room and getting people in line and explaining in things they didn't understand.

 

He walked outside and the place was rather different from his time and he began to walk since he didn't want to take a cab. He kept on walking and he was close to the hotel, when a black car came near. Steve stopped and the car stopped with him, he sighed and got ready, when a woman came out of it.

 

"Captain Roger's, come inside I was told you had a new meeting by your assistance, I will take you to it." she told him.

 

"Who are you?" he asked.

 

"My name is Iris." She told him. Steve for some reason knew that wasn't her name and at the same time knew that if something had changed in his schedule Darcy would have told him.

 

"Alright." He said and got into the car.

 

#

 

In Q-Branch James looked at his boyfriend who seemed to be smirking wildly to the screen.

 

"I'm not going to like the answer, but what has you smiling like that?" James asked.

 

"Mycroft called dibs in meeting the Captain." Q told him.

 

"Poor, chap." James said and knew who he was talking about. He had too and sends a double text to both John and Greg who he knew were waiting to hear about Darcy arriving with the Captain just to be ready.

 

' _Mycroft got the Captain first-JB'_

 

"Even if you warn them we still have to instill fear." Q told him.

 

"What I want to see, is what your sister will do to all three of you, when she is done?" James told him.

 

"I have plans for that, Mycroft must have hidden his favorite umbrella and Sherlock will probably find his skull in Africa if she has it her way." Q told him, James just shook his head.

 

#

 

They arrived to what to Steve seemed a rather beautiful building. He looked around to see a way out and he could see the camera's in the building.

 

"Come this way, Captain Rogers." Iris told him, he followed her into the building which really it seemed empty there was nothing to it, nothing inside except some very creepy statues. They arrived to a large wooden door and Iris opened the door and he walked inside, the office was very tastefully decorated, with a large desk and a man standing there in a three-piece suit and an umbrella in his hand tapping the ground.

 

"Captain Rogers, Sit please." The man told him politely but something told Steve to be on his Guard.

 

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

 

"What is your intentions toward Darcy Lewis?" the man asked him and Steve noticed that there was a distaste as he said the last name.

 

"I don't think that is any of your business." Steve said. "Why are you interested?"

 

The man ignored the question and began asking things that Steve needed to know that he knew about Darcy.

 

"Your agency thinks she is unworthy of her dating you…" the protectiveness of his voice told him something just as his phone ping.

 

' _Just finished with the suits, heading back to the hotel-D xoxo'_

 

#

 

Darcy was coming out of the hotel after the lady in the front desk told her Steve hadn't checked in. she sighed and knew who it was, she knew. She grabbed her phone and made a call.

 

"Lestrade?"

 

"Mycroft has my boyfriend I need you to give me a ride." Darcy said, he could hear the curse that left Greg's lips.

 

"I'll be there in five."

 

"You know where I am?" Darcy asked.

 

"Um….yeah Mycroft told me just in-case." Greg told her.

 

"I'm going to kill him." Darcy sighed.

 

#

 

"Busy?" Mycroft asked as he saw the Captain look at the phone.

 

"No." Steve tells him, he is trying to put things together all of the questions that he had been receiving were about Darcy, what she liked, her favorite food, what she did in a lazy day things that had nothing to do with kidnapping almost as if the man was trying to get information.

 

"You're her brother." Steve said.

 

"Hmm…yes I believe she informed you of who she is then?"

 

"Yes." Steve said. "You're not Sherlock I've seen his picture, your also not Danforth or you would be Darcy's age, you're the eldest Mycroft the one that calls her every month."

 

"I'm impress Captain, but knowing who I am is not going to stop this, what are your intentions toward Darcy?"

 

"I don't have plans, the last time I made plans I ended up in ice for 70 years I'm just living one day at a time and Darcy is part of that for as long as she wants me and no one, not you or S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to stop me from dating her."

 

"Yes, but it appears her acquaintance with you already landed her kidnapped." Mycroft said.

 

"I am not saying that my life is simple but she is happy with me." Steve tells him. They looked at each other.

 

"Ah, it seems our time is up." Mycroft said and Steve wondered the reason why?

 

"Mycroft I swear if you scare him away, I will break your umbrella in half." Darcy said coming inside the room and looking at Steve and blushing a bit.

 

"Dear baby sister." Mycroft said.

 

"Don't, why couldn't you just call or kidnapped us both for tea it would have been nicer." Darcy told him and he saw the way Steve smiled at that.

 

"Darcy, we were just talking." Steve told her and stood up standing beside her.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yes." She tells him. "Come on, let's go have lunch." She says with a smile.

 

"Mummy wants to have a get together." Mycroft interrupted them.

 

"Who is attending?' Darcy asked.

 

"I assume you're aware that Sherlock and Dr. Watson eloped, Mummy wants to have a small dinner to celebrate the union."

 

"I'll see if I can." Darcy said.

 

"Of course you must bring Captain Rogers, Mummy might approve." Mycroft said.

 

"Fine, we'll see if we can attend." Darcy said and she pulled Steve away.

 

"Um…"

 

"We'll see him throughout our stay." Darcy sighed.

 

"There you are." Greg said and looked at Steve. "You must be the Captain."

 

"Steve Rogers, you are?"

 

"Detective Inspector Lestrade, you can call me Greg." He said and they shook hands.

 

"Greg is Mycroft's husband." Darcy told Steve.

 

"Oh, really?" Steve asked. "Um…sorry." he said blushing.

 

"It's alright; he's wonderful once you get to know him." Greg told him.

 

"Anyway, Greg can you take Steve and I back to our hotel."

 

"Yes, sure." Greg told them.

 


	10. Meeting The Brothers Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is next?

**Ten: Meeting The Brothers Pt.2**

 

"You know he didn't scare me away." Steve whispered at Darcy. They were getting driven by Greg back to the hotel.

 

"Really, you know he is a bit like that popping out of nowhere black cars getting kidnapped every time you get here to see him, can you handle that." Darcy asked him.

 

"I have super-villain's after me you can get kidnapped and hurt; this would be nothing to what I ask from you." Steve tells her. They really don't notice that Greg is hearing the conversation and he smiles, he likes the bloke and he knows that he can tell Mycroft that. He can also tell James and John who had taken a liking to Darcy and her own type of Holmeness they had to approve of the guy too.

 

"Hmm…so Greg, have you had any good cases lately?" Steve asked.

 

"Yes, serial killer a few weeks ago, Darcy's other brother Sherlock helped." Greg told him.

 

"Wait, was it the one that was cutting of the noses of his victims?" Steve asked.

 

"Yeah, you read John's blog?" Greg asked.

 

"Yes, I found the blog because of Darcy, she was reading it." Steve told him.

 

"I didn't know you were going to actually like it." Darcy told him. Greg and Steve laughed at that.

 

"Okay, we are here." Greg told them.

 

"Thank you for bringing us Detective Inspector." Steve told him.

 

"You're welcome mate, Darcy got out knowing exactly what Greg would want to ask Steve.

 

"Steve." Greg said.

 

"Yeah?" Steve told him.

 

"You know John, James and I go out for a pint, would you like to join us?" Greg asked him.

 

"Uh…yes." Steve said.

 

"I'll call you, to tell you when we can go while you stay here in London."

 

"Do I give you my number?" Steve asked.

 

"Mycroft already has it." Greg told him being honest.

 

"Okay then." Steve said. Steve gets down and grabs Darcy's hand as they walk to the hotel.

 

#

 

Steve and Darcy spent the rest of their day cuddling on the couch watching movies. They were about to call it a night when Darcy's phone rang.

 

"Can you check who the message is from?" Darcy told Steve because she was getting ready for bed.

 

"It says 'Danforth'." Steve told her.

 

"Woo." Darcy said coming out of the bathroom wearing one of his shirts that she had taken and it was now hers. She grabbed the phone and opened the message.

 

' _Lunch, tomorrow with your Soldier? –D'_

 

"Danforth wants to meet you over lunch tomorrow, do you want too?"

 

"Yes, at-least I'll meet your twin normally." Steve said.

 

' _We'll see you there-D :P'_

 

"Now let's go to bed, Steve." She told him.

 

* * *

 

The next morning; like the day before it was busy, with Steve going into conferences with the world. He had to go meet the Queen something Darcy thought was pretty cool, but she had already met her as well. Steve seemed to get tired and Darcy couldn't wait for lunch so he could rest a bit.

 

#

 

Steve arrived to the small restaurant, he was going to meet Darcy there, and it seemed that she was getting hold up a lot. He sat down in the table that had been reserved by Darcy's twin brother. As he went to sit down he saw a blond man sitting there with a suit, he felt kind of underdressed.

 

"Hello, do I have…"

 

"Not at all, Captain Roger, I'm James Bond, Danforth's partner, he is going to be a tad late."

 

"Nice too meet you James, Darcy told me about you." Steve told him.

 

"Really, I hope I made a good impression." James said and Steve blushed in embarrassment.

 

"Actually, she says you like pulling Danforth's pigtails." Steve said.

 

"Ah, she loves me." James said with a cocky smile. "So, Steve, I know you've met Greg and Mycroft."

 

"Yeah." Steve told him. "It surprised me that Darcy's brother would be like that, but then again I've seen how she takes control of a room of scientist and most of us to get us to do things we don't want." Steve said and got this moony look that had James smirking.

 

' _He's a goner.'_ James thought.

 

"So, how is Danforth, Darcy tells me he works with computers?" Steve asked. Of course he knew much more but he just said it like that in-case someone was hearing. James smirked at that.

 

"I get him mad most of the time, I destroy his toys." James told him and both of them laughed. "Darcy must be different in that way not getting angry as much."

 

"Oh, she does get angry." Steve said and shuddered at the thought. The first time he had seen Darcy really angry had caused all of the Avengers to shudder and both Bruce/Hulk had been cowed it had been scary.

 

"Oh there is a story there you have to tell us when Watson, Greg and I go to the pub with you."

 

"So you three get along?' Steve asked.

 

"Yes, we keep each other sane or not exactly since the three of us are not exactly sane, but we understand each other dating a Holmes is a different thing, they can make you really happy but they are also very confusing, you must have this trouble with your Holmes."

 

"In a way, I didn't know she was a Holmes but I think I'm starting to understand the difference. I noticed Darcy has the efficiency of her older brother when she takes control I found it terrifying in a way." Steve said and James laughs.

 

"All four of them are control freaks even if they deny it." James said.

 

"Saying good things about me James." A voice said from behind and both James and Steve looked up to see Danforth standing there.

 

"Just the best things." James said.

 

"Yeah, right." Danforth said and gave James a quick kiss before turning to Steve. "Hello Captain, I'm Danforth."

 

"Hello and its Steve." He answered.

 

"Very well Steve." Danforth said. Steve was looking he could see the way he and Darcy were twins. "I suppose you've met Mycroft and Greg."

 

"Yes, I did." Steve said. "I suppose you're going to give me the 'big brother talk' as well."

 

"Hm…I don't think I need to. I'm well aware you know that if you hurt her, I won't be the only one going after you, Mycroft and Sherlock are rather protective even if it is sentiment, I guess I would just see the fireworks and I'm pretty sure whatever you think your villains could do we will do worse probably in our pajamas." Danforth told him.

 

"Alright." Steve said.

 

"You are in so much trouble." Darcy suddenly popped up and sat down. "Hello James."

 

"Darcy." James said with a smile, besides talking with Steve, he wanted to see the show.

 

"Baby Sister." Danforth said.

 

"What is Sherlock planning, I know you three when you get together to plan is not something anyone likes especially me." Darcy hissed slowly. "Now if you must know Steve asked to meet all of you, and I would appreciate if you three didn't try to run him off in every-sense or try to keep me locked up with idiots."

 

"Fine, you know we have to and you cannot complain with me, considering what you did when we were younger." Danforth said.

 

"I put a stink-bomb in your boyfriends locker it was not hard to crack the combination he wasn't any good, I wanted you to see that or in that case smell it." Darcy said with a smirk while both Steve and James smiled at that.

* * *

 

Later when Steve was spooning with Darcy, he had to smile. He just liked being next to his girlfriend but in the back of his mind he was worrying, because he had one more person to meet and according to both James and Greg he was more insane than the other Holmes. He wasn't sure if they just wanted to scare him.

 


	11. Meeting The Brothers Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Sherlocks turn.

**Eleven: Meeting The Brothers Pt.3**

 

John had heard from James and Greg and they had told him that Steve had met their perspective partners but now Sherlock was the only one that hadn't met him and it worried him a lot.

 

"I have no plans in meeting, Captain Rogers yet." Sherlock told John.

 

"But, you will meet him." John said.

 

"Obviously." Sherlock told him.

 

"Just remember the man is used to bigger things, try not to get him to throw his shield at you." John said giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

 

 

"Are you guys having fun?" Tony asked giggling his eyebrows. They were talking to him through a Stark-Pad.

 

"Really, Tony?" Darcy said.

 

"It's an innocent question." Tony said.

 

"There is nothing innocent about that question and 'innocent'and 'you' don't go there." Darcy told him.

 

"Aw, come on, but there is one thing I have to ask?" Tony told her.

 

"Darcy, is Tony done?" Steve asked.

 

"Hey Cap." Tony said with a wicked grin.

 

"Tony, Darcy and I need to go." He told the genius.

 

"Okay, okay but have you met Darcy's family did they try to gut you?"

 

"Oh god." Steve said. "I met two of the brothers, Danforth and Mycroft…"

 

"You mean you still haven't met Sherlock, god your dead." Tony said.

 

"Goodbye Tony." Darcy said and signed off.

 

"You know it seems everyone is trying to make me fear Sherlock." Steve told her.

 

"He is a little bit different." She told him. "I doubt he will try to kill you."

 

"Anyways, we should go to the meeting." Steve told her and she jumped.

 

"I know it's our last one and then we get to relax before we leave." She told him. Steve was thankful for that he really just wanted to spend time with Darcy alone.

* * *

 

Once the meeting was over, Darcy smiled and grabbed him by the arm, something Steve was very happy with.

 

"So where are we going first?" he asked her.

 

"Well I'm pretty hungry and there's this place I like to go when I'm here at London." She told him.

 

"Alright, so where is it?"

 

"It's called Angelo's; Sherlock got him off a murder charge by proving he was committing another felony somewhere else." She told him.

 

"Oh." He said.

 

#

 

When they arrived at the small restaurant and Angelo came forward when he saw Darcy.

 

"Darcy! I did not know you were in London." He told her.

 

"Just for a few more days, work related." She told him. He turned to Steve and looked at him.

 

"You are?" he asked

 

"Hello sir, I'm Steve, Darcy's boyfriend." He said politely, just to get hugged by him.

 

"Come, Come I have table for you and candle." He told them.

 

"That was a very different." Steve told her. "But it does seem pretty nice."

 

Angelo brought them food and they enjoyed it, they smiled when he brought a candle for them.

 

"This is really good." Steve told her.

 

"I know, right." She told him. "So I was thinking that tomorrow we do the whole tourist thing for like real."

 

"I would like that; the last time I was here it was the war."

 

"See, new experiences." She told him.

 

"I would like that, Greg called me already I've been invited to the pub before we leave." He told her.

 

"Good, I bet you guys will have a ton of stories to scare each other of the Holmes siblings for life." Darcy said he grabbed her hand.

 

"I doubt it would be worse than when you tased Loki." Steve told her and she laughed.

 

"I still think that was awesome." She said. "The surprise in his face was hilarious."

 

"I think he was shocked you did that." Steve said.

* * *

 

Steve did not expect to meet Sherlock the way he did or the fact that he almost hit him with his shield.

 

#

 

Steve rolled in his sleep, when he felt someone eyes on him. Now that shouldn't have alarmed him since he slept with Darcy and sometimes she would watch him sleep, but she likely cuddle with him a bit more and he didn't feel anyone close telling him Darcy was not in bed with him and he couldn't hear the shower. No the stare he felt was something different.

 

"Should I be surprise, the perfect soldier took this long to notice me." the voice said and Steve sat up and threw his shield, that Sherlock was able to go down and Steve noticing him got up and grabbed his shield as it ricochet it back.

 

"Sherlock Holmes?" he said, he was shocked he knew but he didn't expect the last brother to come creep on him like this.

 

"Yes, Darcy told you about me and you've met my brothers." Sherlock told him.

 

"Where's, Darcy?" Steve asked.

 

"From the note at your bedside table, she went to coffee with Danforth." Sherlock said showing him the note in his fingers.

 

"Alright, what are you doing here Mister Holmes." Steve asked.

 

"Mycroft and Danforth have taken upon themselves to threaten you with something they think they will do if you hurt Darcy." Sherlock told him. "I don't like to threaten, I'm just going to tell you if Darcy is in anyway hurt, I am not blind to not know that she will get hurt because of your chosen job, I meant on the 'sentiment' part I like you know I know many ways of deposing a body and not even S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers will find you."

 

"Uh…you were wrong I read about you in Dr. Watson's blog." That was the only thing that he could say.

 

"There's always something, Darcy will be here in five minutes since figuring out Danforth took her out for coffee so I could meet you." Sherlock said and walked out the room.

 

Steve sat back down and Sherlock was not wrong five minutes later Darcy was back in the room and she looked at him.

 

"Damn, he was here, what happened?" she asked him.

 

"I almost took his head off with my shield." He told her.

 

"Serves him right." She said and kissed his lips. Steve still couldn't believe he did that, he wondered when he went to the pub with the guys, if they were going to ask him about it.

 


	12. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys hang out. Moneypenny meets someone unexpected with Q.

**Twelve: Hanging Out**

 

The day before they left to London Steve was going to go out with John, James and Greg to the pub, while Darcy herself would be going out with Q.

 

"Be careful." Darcy told Steve.

 

"They are your brother-in-laws they cannot be that bad." Steve told her.

 

"I'm saying because the four of you are trouble magnets, I would not be surprise if you end up blowing up the pub." Darcy said with a smile.

 

"I'll try." Steve said with a smile. There was a knock on the door and Steve went to check who it was before he opened it and Greg was standing there.

 

"Hello Greg." Steve says.

 

"Hullo, Steve, ready to go to the pub?" he asks and looks at Darcy. "Hey, Darcy."

 

"Hey, Greg, try not to burn down the pub." Darcy says with a smile.

 

"We'll try, but both John and James are our adrenaline junkies, so I don't make any promises." Greg says. The look on Steve's face made her laugh.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the pub James and John are already there.

 

"I brought Steve." Greg says in a way of greeting.

 

"Hello, Steve." James said shaking his hand. "I guess you have not met John yet."

 

"I haven't, hello Dr. Watson." Steve says politely.

 

"It's John, mate." John said. "I heard from Sherlock, you met him already."

 

Steve sits down and everyone orders their food and drinks.

 

"Yeah, um he kind of freaked me out; I threw my Shield at him." Steve says sheepishly and both James and Greg laugh at that.

 

"Tell me, you got a picture of that" Greg tells him.

 

"No, I caught the Shield, before it actually hit him." Steve said.

 

"I told Sherlock not to go see you." John said.

 

"Please, we could have told any of them not to do it." Greg said.

 

"It was bound to happen anyway, Steve could have run away anytime." James said.

 

"I wouldn't have run away." Steve told them. "But they did freak me out a bit."

 

"It's understandable, the Holmes are a weird bunch." James tells him.

* * *

 

In another part of town Darcy and Danforth are having fun for once and they had decided by stealing one of Mycroft's cars and drivers so he could take them anywhere they wanted. It had been a hilarious call to boot and a text.

 

' _Excellent Job-SH'_

 

"He would text us that." Danforth said.

 

 _'Thanks- DH &DLH_'

 

"It's true." Darcy told him sending the text. "I'm hungry, let's go eat, because you haven't and James is going to kill you."

 

"Right." Danforth told her.

 

#

 

As they were seated in the restaurant they hadn't noticed the woman sitting near there table but she did notice them. Or she noticed one person and anger was boiling on her veins. So she decided to observe.

* * *

 

"You have ta tell us, the story behind Darcy getting angry." Greg told Steve.

 

"I've never seen her that angry." John said.

 

"You don't want too." Steve answered.

 

"She cannot be that terrible, Danforth sent me in the field with a yo-yo, do not ask, how I came back alive." James said.

 

"Violin screeching for four days." John told them.

 

"Anthea was doing the whole talking for him, through text of course." Greg said making them laugh.

 

"Alright let's see, well Darcy is the one in-charge for all of us makes sure we look good." Steve said. "For the past two weeks, we didn't want to do any PR, but Darcy had worked really hard for it because they were giving us some bad reputations. We ignored it, Darcy practically exploded on us at Dinner and even when Bruce got agitated and turned into the Hulk. She just stood there and berated him…"

 

"Wait…wait, Darcy berated the Hulk?" John asked.

 

"Yes, he looked so sheepish and back down. I think that is the first time any of us or I seen her do deductions and the way she said it. We all felt bad about it, even Tony and he doesn't feel bad about anything."

 

"So, you guys did what she told you." James said.

 

"Yes, but Darcy gave us the cold shoulder. It took us two weeks to get her happy with us again, it took Thor, Bruce and Clint pouting, Natasha I think they had a girl's night, Tony built her a taser and I had to apologize a few times before she began talking to us."

 

"Wow."

* * *

Moneypenny couldn't take it anymore, she was seeing Q and this woman sitting pretty close and laughing like nothing in the world matter. She knew James was a bit of a player, but this was low considering what James felt for his Quartermaster. So she got up and walked over to the table where the Quartermaster was with this hussy.

 

"Hello." She said and they both stopped laughing. Q seemed to go white in seeing her.

 

"Eve." Q says. "What are you doing here?'

 

"Just eating out, I'm wondering, what you are doing here?"

 

"Hello, I'm Darcy Holmes, Q baby sister; you're the one that shot James." Darcy said with a soft smile.

 

"Sister! You have a sister?" Moneypenny asks taking a seat.

 

"Yes, Darcy is my twin-sister."

 

"Oh, I thought…"

 

"Yeah, I know Eve." Q tells her imagining what she would have thought about her younger sister. "I hope this stays between us."

 

"Yes, of course, I take it since you know about me shooting him, you've met James." Moneypenny tells her.

 

"Yup, awesome guy totally gave him my blessing and all." She told her.

* * *

 

When Steve came back, he was met by Darcy at the door.

 

"I totally nailed it." she tells him.

 

"Really." He says and warps his arms around her.

 

"Yup, Danforth and I met a friend of his from work." She tells him as they walked inside the hotel room. "He thought he was cheating on James, which reminds me did you have fun?"

 

"Danforth must have not reacted well to that." Steve tells her. "I did have fun; I've been invited back when I come to London."

 

"Great."

 


	13. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danforth and Darcy are causing mischief.

**Thirteen: The Challenge**

 

"Steve, do you know, what is wrong with Darcy?" Clint asked.

 

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

 

"She seems very serious." Clint told him

 

"Oh, right." Steve said wondering what Darcy was doing; he also wondered if it had something to do with her siblings.

 

"What?"

 

"Don't worry about it; it has something to do with her family." Steve told him.

 

"Oh." Clint told him. "As long as she isn't hacking into government files I don't care."

 

'I hope she isn't.' Steve thought. He walked away to make sure of it.

 

#

 

"Broke into the Pentagon in five seconds, they seriously need a new firewall." Danforth told her.

 

"Just broke into Mycroft's computer." Darcy told him.

 

"You did not." Danforth said.

 

#

 

In London, Mycroft looked at his computer and he sighed. He knew what was happening. It happened every three years or ever fours since both his younger siblings learned how to hack. The stupid little challenge to see in how many places they could break into. At that moment his phone pings with a message. He opened it.

 

' _Tell them to stop hacking John's Blog-SHW'_

 

Mycroft put the phone down and he wasn't going to tell them anything until. His phone rang again.

 

"What's wrong Gregory?" he asked.

 

"I love the surprise baby picture love, but I thought you were never going to show me one." Greg told him.

 

"Surprise." Mycroft told him awkwardly for Mycroft.

 

"You look really adorable." Greg said to him and he couldn't help the chuckle that came out. "You didn't send me the picture did you, so who was it Danforth or Darcy?"

 

"I am not sure." Mycroft admit it.

 

"Well remember not to kill them." Greg said.

 

"Now Gregory, why would I do that, Mummy will be very displease." Mycroft said.

* * *

 

"Darcy, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

 

"Nothing." she said and Steve moved to her side and looked at her phone. At that moment he also received a text.

 

' _Mycroft is about to murder his baby siblings that are not Sherlock-GL'_

 

"Darcy I really think you should stop and what did you do to Mycroft?" Steve asked.

 

"I hacked into his computer." Darcy said shrugging her shoulders.

 

"You did what?" Steve asked.

 

"Hey, Danforth was the one to send the baby picture to Greg." Darcy told him.

 

"He is going to kill you." Steve said.

 

"No he isn't, Mummy would be very angry if he does anything." Darcy said and Steve groans wondering how he was going to deal with this.


	14. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers receive an invitation.

**Fourteen: The Invitation**

 

Darcy was sitting on the arm-rest of the couch Steve was sitting on; they were having a very calm day and didn't have much to do. When she got a message.

 

' _Check your mail; you're not going to like it-Q'_

 

Darcy looked at the message weirdly.

 

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

 

"Danforth sent me a message it seems…"

 

"We got mail guys." Clint said.

 

"What is it?" Tony asked.

 

"Seems like an invitation." Clint said.

 

"Open it." Natasha said. Before he could Darcy jump Clint and took the envelope from his hands.

 

"What the hell Darce?" he asked. Sitting up, but she was not paying attention to him, she was looking at the envelope before she opened it, and her face went pale.

 

"She didn't." she whispered to no one.

 

"Darcy, what is it?" Pepper asked. Darcy wasn't paying attention she just got her phone and called not really caring.

 

"You got the invitation?" Danforth answered.

 

"No shit." Darcy said and looked at the front. "It's not even for me is for the entire team."

 

The team was looking at her, wondering what she was talking about.

 

"James got invitation as well." Q said.

 

"We are not going." Darcy said.

 

"Not going where?" Clint asked, Darcy ignored them though. The entire team looked at each other.

 

"Mummy had Mycroft get your tickets ready oh and rooms are getting ready."

 

"That isn't fair!" she whined.

 

"Tell me about it, from what I heard Sherlock is pitching the biggest tantrum."

 

"I am not throwing a tantrum." Darcy snapped throwing one hand in the air.

 

"Of course you're not." Danforth said. "It will be fun."

 

"I doubt it."

 

"Anyway I have to go, you know what will happen if you don't come." Danforth said clicking.

 

"Augh!" Darcy screamed.

 

"Darcy is everything alright?" Steve asked.

 

"No…can't keep it…I can't believe….she would." Darcy didn't finish the sentences she couldn't.

 

"Darcy?" Jane asked.

 

"Look my Mu-Mom invited the entire team to my childhood home." Darcy said.

 

"What are you embarrassed of us?" Clint asked and Darcy could see the hurt there.

 

"No…no it's just my Mummy is very touchy, and it's kind of embarrassing." Darcy said with a blush.

 

"Well we can be there when Cap, meets your mom." Tony said. Steve looked as a deer caught headlights at that one.

 

"Oh, we are so going?"

 

'What have I gotten myself into?' Darcy thought, she was going to have to tell the team, what her real name was.

 

 


	15. Darcy's Family Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team meets the family.

**Fifteen: Darcy's Family Pt.1**

 

Tony was pitching a fit and it had to do with the fact that Darcy wouldn't take his private plane.

 

"I don't understand…"

 

"Tony, Darcy's brother was kind enough to already fix our plane tickets." Steve said.

 

"That and I am so not wasting an opportunity to waste my older brother's money." Darcy said with a smirk.

 

#

 

It didn't take long before they were in the air and Darcy believed this was a great way to break the news.

 

"Okay, so I need to tell you guys something." Darcy said. "So, Steve knows this for obvious reasons and so does Tony, Pepper I'm pretty sure knows but I need to tell you."

 

"Tell us what?" Clint asked.

 

"My name isn't Darcy Lewis." She told them that caught the attention of Natasha and Clint.

 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Natasha asked

 

"Is not what you think, Natasha?" Steve tells her.

 

"So, what is your name?" Jane asks.

 

"It's Darcy Holmes." She answered.

 

"Wait, I heard that last name." Bruce told her. "Are you, you must be your related to Sherlock Holmes."

 

"Yes I am."

 

"Why did you change your last name?" Clint asked.

 

"My brothers they have very important careers I did not want to be in their shadow."

"It cannot be that bad." Jane said.

 

"You heard Bruce, Consulting Detective for a brother, how can I compete there."

 

"Wait, so does that mean you can deduce as well?" Bruce asked her.

 

"Um, yes and no, I can but I don't do it a lot since I don't have it as developed as my brothers, but I so beat Danforth in those." She told him.

 

"Who is Danforth?" Jane asked.

 

"Oh, oops, did I forget to mention I have a twin brother." She said with a smile.

 

"What?!"

 

"Yeah, you'll meet him too." she said.

* * *

 

As they arrived, Tony and Clint seemed to be jumping on their feet. Darcy looked around and saw Johnson already there.

 

"Miss Holmes, your brother Mr. Holmes has asked me to take you and your entire party to the family home." He tells her.

 

"Thanks, Mr. Johnson." She says. "Let's go guys."

 

"Wait, that is it we are letting that driver take us?" Tony asks.

 

"Just follow Darcy." Pepper says.

 

"Yeah, she is the only who knows where we are going." Clint told him.

 

"Aye, follow Lady Darcy's lead." Thor boomed and they had to walk a little bit faster since some people turned to look at them.

 

They all got out into the limo and everyone seemed ready to go in. Thor was really excited and both Darcy and Steve were sitting together holding hands hoping for everything to go alright.

 

#

 

In the Holmes Home, Gregory and Mycroft had been the first to arrive. The second ones were James and Danforth and the third to arrive were Sherlock and John, who were both getting cuddled by Mummy Holmes.

 

"I can't believe my Sherlock is married now, I'm so happy for both of you." Mummy told him.

 

"It is not hard to believe, John and I have been in a…." he was cut off by John hitting him with his elbow in the ribs.

 

"Thank-you, Mrs. Holmes." John said.

 

"It's Mummy, now dear and that goes to you two as well Gregory and James, don't think I don't know about the secret marriages Myc and Danforth." Mummy Holmes said scolding them. "Honestly, I certainly hope my little Darcy actually does the right thing and invite us to her wedding, can you believe four children and three of them eloping to do so, breaks a Mother's heart you know."

 

"Sorry, Mummy." The six men said.

 

"Alright than, has Darcy arrived?" she asked.

 

"Yes, she is on her way with her group." Mycroft answered.

 

"I wonder if she told them about her last name." James asked.

 

"Oh, that girl keeping her last name a secret." Mummy Holmes said.

 

"I think she did, she must have." Gregory said.

 

' _I'm on my way-DLH'_

 

"Yes, she just send me a message." Danforth said.

 

' _I hope Mummy has food because she is going to be eaten of house and home-DLH_ '

 

"Mummy did you have enough food for the stay right, because Darcy's group isn't exactly normal and they eat a lot." Danforth told her.

 

"Of course dear and if not one of you can go to the market." Mummy said.

 


	16. Darcy's Family Pt..2

**Sixteen: Darcy's Family Pt.2**

 

Darcy was freaking out, just the fact that Steve was holding her hand was keeping her grounded, but she was nervous.

 

'I'm right here.' Steve whispered to her and she smiled at him softly.

 

"You lived here?" Clint asked and they all turned to the large home there.

 

"Yes and no, my parents live here now." Darcy said. The car stopped and Darcy breathed in.

 

"Welcome to my home." Darcy said. Mr. Johnson opened the door and Darcy was the first to walk out.

 

"This is pretty nice Darcy." Bruce tells her.

 

"We're still going to talk about keeping this secret." Natasha said. As everyone got down the front door opened and the one to come out was John and Darcy breathe a sigh out relief.

 

"Darcy is good to see you again…ah I see you brought everyone." John said politely. "Hullo, my name is Dr. John Watson, you must be Darcy's friends, is good to see you again Steve."

 

"Thank you." Darcy said as she launched herself at the Doctor.

 

"Hello John." Steve said. John turned to look at the entire team.

 

"Everyone else is going to come…"

 

"We are already here John." Sherlock drawled.

 

"Oh my god, John put a leash on him please." Darcy begged causing John to chuckle.

 

"Darcy you know as well as I that will not work." Danforth said coming out and hugging his twin. "Hello, I'm Darcy's twin brother Danforth." They Avengers were looking at Darcy's family and they could see the similarities there.

 

"Yeah, I'm Tony Stark of course you must know who I am?" Tony said. Darcy thought it would start with Sherlock but it was Danforth instead.

 

"Yes, we know I hacked into your systems when I was eighteen." Danforth said with a smirk.

 

"What?" Tony said.

 

"Great first impression." James said coming out. "Now will everyone go inside Mrs. Holmes seems insistent to come out here and both Mycroft and Greg are having a hard time keeping her there."

 

"James?" Clint said.

 

"Clinton is good to see you, again in better circumstances of course." He said.

 

"You're related to Darcy?" Natasha asked.

 

"Brother -in -law." Darcy said and she received looks from James and Danforth. "Please, Eve sent me pictures of your wedding."

 

"You got married." Steve said.

 

"Eloped." John said.

 

"Yes, it appears Sherlock started a trend between his siblings." The voice was soft and everyone turned to the woman standing there.

 

"Mummy." Darcy said and went to hug her mother.

 

"Darcy dear, do you have live so far away that you cannot come visit, what about a telephone call." Mummy Holmes said checking cover her daughter with her eyes.

 

"Sorry, Mummy." She said and moved to the side. "Well I want to present you to all of the people I live with and work for. Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Phil Coulson, Thor, Jane Foster and Steve Rogers."

 

"Hello, I'm Violet Holmes." Mummy Holmes said. Tony, Bruce and Jane stood there before something moved in their brains.

 

"Wait, Violet Holmes the Mathematician?" Jane asked.

 

"Oh dear, I haven't been that in years, just call me Mrs. Holmes." Mummy said.

 

"Oh my god, Darcy how could you?" Tony looked betrayed.

 

"Do what?" Darcy asked.

 

"I think Tony is…"

 

"I believe he is talking about Mummy." Sherlock told her. "Being for the fact that three of your closest friends as well as the archer deal with mathematics the four of them seem fans of Mummy's work."

 

"Oh, it never came up." she told them.

 

"Really, Darcy." Jane said.

 

"She's just our Mummy." Darcy said.

 

"Darcy." She turned around to see her Dad and she ran to him.

 

"Hey Dad." She said.

 

"So, Dad this is Darcy's romantic partner Steve Rogers." Mycroft said with a smile that had Greg, John and James rolling their eyes.

 

"Mycroft!" Darcy hissed.

 

"Ah, yes is nice to finally meet you." Mr. Holmes told Steve shaking his hand.

 

"Is nice to meet you as well, Mr. Holmes." Steve said.

 

"Oh, so it's you." Mrs. Holmes said and moved away from Tony, Jane and Bruce to shake hands with Steve or so he thought until he was hugged.

 

"Hello Mrs. Holmes." Steve said.

 

"Hello dear, I was hoping to meet you sooner, but my Darcy is gone." Mummy told him.

 

"I'm sorry." He said.

 

"Not at all, is nice to finally meet the boy that has my little girl so happy."

 

"Mummy." Darcy said.

 

"Oh Darcy." Mummy said. "Now everyone come inside and rest for a bit."

 


	17. Blown Up Locker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from the past.

**Seventeen: Blow Up Locker**

 

Darcy and Danforth were known to been trouble makers, not as much as Sherlock, but they were curious and geniuses. This caused a huge head-ache to Mycroft of all people and their parents. But one of the accidents that caused this was Darcy and it had to do when Danforth got a boyfriend that no one in the family liked.

 

"What are you planning?" Sherlock asked his younger sister.

 

"Nothing at all." Darcy answered and he just raised an eyebrow. "I need to borrow one of your experiments brother."

 

"Does this have something to do with the family's dislike of Danforth's current relationship?"

 

"Maybe."

 

"I take that as an affirmative, he will be very angry"

 

"You don't even like the guy." Darcy snapped back.

 

"I believe I was not in the room at the moment of your invasion." Sherlock told her and Darcy smirked.

 

"Thanks Lock." Darcy said and kissed his cheek.

 

"Augh, Darcy!" Sherlock said and she ran away laughing.

* * *

 

Darcy and Danforth walked together in school and Danforth glared toward his younger sister. She seemed to be in a happy mood.

 

"Would you stop smiling, you look like Sherlock." Danforth told her.

 

"Aw is poor Forth scared." She told him.

 

"Like if I would be scared of you." He told her. "Now I have to go and see Robert."

 

"Aww, oh well." Darcy said. She wanted to see but at the same time she didn't want too.

 

#

 

Danforth walked over to Robert who was opening the locker and he was blasted with something that caused Danforth to Gag.

 

"Bloody hell!" Robert said covering his nose. Danforth got a whiff of that and he knew that he had smelled that before.

 

#

 

"You know Robert was attacked." Danforth told Darcy in class whispering.

 

"Is that so, how unfortunate." She told him, with a straight Mycroft face.

 

"It was a stink bomb."

 

"Yes, everyone has been talking about it."

 

"I do hope you had nothing to do with it?"

 

"Would you believe that I would actually do it?"

 

"I would hope not."

* * *

 

When they got home, Darcy had a huge smile on her face.

 

"I cannot believe you would actually do that?" Danforth told her.

 

"I have no idea, what you are talking about."

 

"Yes, you do really did you not think I wouldn't know your mechanisms, I don't know how you did that to his locker, but I smelled that putrid smell from Sherlock's experiment."

 

"I have not done anything at all."

 

"I know nobody here likes him."

 

"Then you shouldn't be surprised."

 

"So you're admitting it."

 

"No, but if I would attack him it would be a subtler way." Darcy told him.

 

"Fine!"

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Darcy and Danforth came home and she had been trying not to smile.

 

"Did everything go well in school?" Mycroft asked them.

 

"Danforth and Robert broke up." Darcy told him.

 

"I pass my sincerest apologies for that Danforth." Mycroft said. Danforth just walked upstairs.

 

"I don't think he believed it." Darcy told him.

 

"Yes, I believe the stink-bomb didn't help matters." Mycroft told her and she smirked but didn't say anything.

 


	18. A Family Built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thisnis the end of the story.

**Eighteen: A Family Built**

 

Darcy was on a plane and she was one the run. She let tears go down her face and she tried to cover the sobs. She didn't want to blame SHIELD or Tony, but at the moment she didn't know what to exactly feel. She had gotten out of hers and Steve's apartment the moment it happened, it also helped that SHIELD agents were at their apartment as well. She had to get out with a wig and an important package that no one could see.

 

#

 

She arrived in London and went straight to her apartment ready for use, thanks to Mycroft, the baby carrier tight in her hand. She opened the door and Danforth was standing there.

 

"Where is my nephew?" Danforth asked her. Darcy showed him the baby carrier. They had kept her truly hidden from everyone that she had been pregnant in all her life she had not believed that she would have to get a mid-wife instead of going to the hospital.

 

"He's here." Darcy told him and put the baby carrier on the sofa.

 

"Mummy, wanted to come." Danforth tells her, his younger sister looks so different, he knows that she is wearing a wig and contacts.

 

"I know she would but SHIELD was looking for me apparently Tony wanted to keep me safe, he felt bad about Steve getting shot, his conscious I suppose." Darcy said and broke into sobs that had Danforth hugging her.

 

"I can't promise you anything will be alright." Danforth told her. He really couldn't, he knew that Mycroft was moving everything and if SHIELD came after Darcy well no one knew what that would entail but it would not be pretty.

 

"I know, I should have listened to Mycroft." Darcy told him.

 

"He didn't follow his own advice dear sister." Forth told her. "So, what have you named him, Mycroft refused to tell me and I can't go to MI6 for a while since I was injured and James took away my toys."

 

"James Steven Rogers-Holmes." Darcy tells him.

 

"We'll take care of you."

* * *

 

**_Two Year's Later_ **

 

"Mum." Darcy turned to her son; he was so pretty blond like his father with his eye color too.

 

"James." She said picking him up and cuddling him getting his to chuckle. "Did you have fun with your Uncles?"

 

"Unca John." James told her.

 

"Thank-you for taking care of him, John." Darcy told him.

 

"It was no problem, Darcy." John tells her. "I think Sherlock enjoyed it."

 

"Yes a brain like a sponge, what is not to like." Darcy tells John which causes him to laugh.

 

"Well he is getting spoil on all sides." John tells her and it is not a lie, Mycroft, Sherlock and Danforth have made it their mission to mold James and it is truly terrifying.

 

#

 

"Where is she?" Steve demands of Tony they are still not in the best of terms. They are working on it but none have told him anything about his wife or his son. Are they safe? So finally after being in the hospital for a few months he demands to know where they are.

 

"Mycroft is keeping her location secret and I'm not allowed to step in England at all." Tony informs him.

 

"I'm sure she is alright, maybe made herself a new life…." Richards doesn't even finish the sentence before Steve snaps.

 

"She was pregnant!" Steve yells at them. That causes all the Avengers to freeze up. "The last thing I was able to do before I got shot-he completely ignores how they flinch- is holding my son."

 

"We'll find her."

 

"No and I don't need SHIELD in my back either." Steve tells them before leaving the room.

* * *

 

Darcy was walking outside the park with James in her arms, when Mycroft's car was next to her.

 

"Well it seems your Uncle wants to see us." She tells James.

 

"Unca My." James tells her. the door opens and Anthea is there.

 

"He could have called you know." She tells Anthea who doesn't tell her anything like always.

 

#

 

They arrived to her flat and Darcy rolls her eyes, her brother can be such a drama queen. She climbs the steps and she feels nervous, it could be something bad. She gets to the door and opens it slowly.

 

"Mycroft really do you…" she stops. Standing there is someone who shouldn't be.

 

"Darcy." Steve says, he runs over to her to catch both her and their son before she faints and drops him.

 

"You, you were…"

 

"You didn't get so luck." Steve tells her, he turns to see his little boy and tears sprung at his eyes. "Hey little guy."

 

"Hi."

 

"James this is your Dad, remember I showed you pictures." Darcy tells him. She passes James to Steve and the hug is so strong, that she is swept into it as well.

 

"You're alive." Steve tells her.

 

"You have some explaining to do." Darcy tells him. And he does and if he and Darcy stay in London for a while before returning none of the Avengers say anything but welcomes them with open arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own any of the characters. I added a picture in my Tumblr Readingangel


End file.
